Year 3 (iNinjago)
'''LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 '''is the third year of LEGO Dimensions. It lasts from December 2017 to Fall 2018. Franchises * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Cuphead * NinjaNO! * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * iNinjago: The Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * The GameTime Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie * On the Trail * The Searing Movie * The Discord Movie * The FutureTrojan Movie * Malevolence * The Adventures of Vesp * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * Dapigin: The Series * Subjective * Pixel Fox: The Series * Star Wars * Marvel * Spaceballs * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie * More TBA Returning * DC Comics * Adventure Time * The LEGO Movie * Doctor Who Waves Wave 10 (December 15, 2017) * Dimensions Scanner * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack * iNinjago: The Movie Story Pack * Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack (Bruce Banner, Thor + Commodore, Arena Gateway Build) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi Story Pack (Finn, Rey + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Rick and Morty Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Gravity Falls Team Pack (Dipper + TBA, Mabel + TBA) * iNinjago: The Movie Team Pack (Jaren + TBA, Rose + TBA) * iNinjago: The Movie Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) * iNinjago: The Movie Team Pack (Chalk + TBA, Invader + Thornatus V9) * OK K.O.! Lets Be Heroes Team Pack (K.O. + Buggy, Enid + DJ Station) * The Angry Birds Movie Level Pack (Red + Slingshot + Crate Car) * Lord Garmadon Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garmadon Mecha Man) * Rad Fun Pack (Rad + Rad's Van) * Lord Boxman Fun Pack (Lord Boxman + Jethro) * Cuphead Fun Pack (Cuphead + Cuphead's Aeroplane) * The Devil Fun Pack (The Devil + TBA) * Stan Pines Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) * Summer Smith Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) * Hela Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) * Ice King Classic Pack (Ice King + TBA) Wave 11 (February 2018) * The GameTime Movie Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build) * Black Panther Story Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet, Wakanda Gateway Build) * Dapigin: The Series Team Pack (Dapigin + TBA, BriinE + TBA) * Malevolence Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Bill Cipher Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Van) * Spike Fun Pack (Spike + Royal Chariot) * Mr. Meeseeks Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) * Dendy Fun Pack (Dendy + TBA) * King Phantom Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) * Shy Guy Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) Characters The GameTime Movie iNinjago: The Movie iNexo LEGO Online Odyssey The Searing Movie My Little Pony: The Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Angry Birds Movie Marvel Gravity Falls Steven Universe OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty Cuphead The Discord Movie Levels Story Mode Levels # TBA Ghostbusters 2016 Level # TBA Mission: Impossible Level # TBA Harry Potter # TBA A-Team Level # TBA Adventure Time Level # TBA Fantastic Beasts Level # TBA Gremlins Level # TBA Sonic the Hedgehog Level # TBA E.T. Level # TBA LEGO Batman Movie Level # TBA Knight Rider level # TBA LEGO City: Undercover Level # TBA Goonies Level # TBA Teen Titans GO! Level # TBA Powerpuff Girls Level # TBA Beetlejuice Level # TBA The LEGO Ninjago Movie Level # TBA iNinjago: The Movie Level # TBA Nexo Knights Level # TBA My Little Pony Level # TBA Marvel Level Level Pack Levels Story Pack Levels The GameTime Movie # Another Day Through Dimensions # Community Central Crashing # Under Customstruction # Fight of the Net # The Phantom Kingdom # One Site to Rule Them All The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Garmadon Attacks # Ninja Destroyed # Through the Jungle # Volcano Escape # Temple of Fragile Foundations # A Journey's End My Little Pony: The Movie iNinjago: The Movie Star Wars The LEGO Blazer Movie Marvel # Enter Hela (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Thor Vs. Hulk (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Breakout! (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Leaving Sakkar (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # The Beginning of the End (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) # Taking On the Army (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) Adventure Worlds * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Cuphead * NinjaNO! * Minecraft * Minecraft: Story Mode * Gravity Falls * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil * iNinjago: The Movie * iNexo * LEGO Online Odyssey * The GameTime Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie * On the Trail * The Searing Movie * The Discord Movie * The FutureTrojan Movie * Malevolence * The Adventures of Vesp * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * Dapigin: The Series * Subjective * Pixel Fox: The Series * Star Wars * Marvel * Spaceballs * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Rick and Morty * My Little Pony: The Movie Battle Arenas Wave 1 * Monastery of Spinjitzu Battle Arena (The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack) Racetracks Keystones Red Bricks Minecraft * A Blocky World (Characters get a block-like head) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Mutants, Not Outcasts! (Play as The LEGO Blazer Movie AnthonyM, Dapigin, Future Trojan, GameTime, iNinja, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Light in any Adventure World or Level by putting the normal AnthonyM, Dapigin, Trojan, GameTime, iNinjago, Red Shogun, Searing, Shade and Vesp Tags on the Toy Pad) Gravity Falls * Time to Get Weird (Gives the game Weirdmageddon effects) Cuphead * TBA (Replaces all music with the Cuphead theme) Gateways The GameTime Movie * Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build iNinjago: The Movie * Internet Gateway Build My Little Pony: The Movie *Show Stage Gateway Build The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build Star Wars * TBA Gateway Build (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * TBA Gateway Build (Solo: A Star Wars Story) Marvel * Arena Gateway Build (Thor: Ragnarok Story Pack) * Wakanda Gateway Build (Black Panther Story Pack) * TBA Gateway Build (Avengers: Infinity War Story Pack) * TBA Gateway Build (Ant Man and the Wasp Story Pack) The LEGO Blazer Movie * The Trail House Gateway Build Episodes * TBA (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * TBA (The LEGO Blazer Movie) * Dapigin Dimensions (Dapigin: The Series) - Dapigin is building a LEGO set, but he drops a piece and can't find it, so he, BriinE, Shy Guy, and some others go to many different LEGO dimensions to try to find the one piece he is missing. Along the way, they have to fight different villains. * Chapter 2 (Cuphead) - After the events of Cuphead, Cuphead and Mugman are back safe and sound. But after the 2 find a portal to the LEGO Multiverse, they will never be the same again. * GameTime to Save the Multiverse (The GameTime Movie) Trivia * All expanision packs will include a episode based on their franchise. (Except returning franchises) User Credits * The GameTime Movie was created by RealGameTime. * The Searing Movie, and The Discord Movie were created by Searingjet. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo, and LEGO Online Odyssey were created by iNinjago. * The LEGO Blazer Movie Trail Blazer: The Series, LEGO Dimensions Wiki: The Story of the Staff, On the Trail, The Blazerbuff Boys, and Silver Mirror Ninja were created by Trailblazer101. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho Were created by Red Shogun. * NinjaNO! was created by iNinjago and Red Shogun. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by Shade the Narwhal. * Pixel Fox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. * The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. Category:Years Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Minecraft Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Rick and Morty Category:The GameTime Movie Category:My Little Pony Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Spaceballs Category:Nexo Knights Category:Steven Universe Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Shogun Category:Cuphead